fnaf_the_novelfandomcom-20200213-history
Five Nights at Freddy's: The Fourth Closet
Five Nights at Freddy's: The Fourth Closet is an adoption of Five Nights at Freddy’s: Sister Location, and FNaF: Freddy's Fazbear Pizzeria Simulator and is the sequel to Five Nights at Freddy’s The Twisted Ones and is the last book of the Five Nights at Freddy’s novel trilogy. Summary What really happened to Charlie? It's the question that John can't seem to shake, along with the nightmares of Charlie's seeming death and miraculous reappearance. John just wants to forget the whole terrifying saga of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, but the past isn't so easily buried. Meanwhile, there's a new animatronic pizzeria opening in Hurricane, along with a new rash of kidnappings that feel all too familiar. Bound together by their childhood loss, John reluctantly teams up with Jessica, Marla, and Carlton to solve the case and find the missing children. Along the way, they'll unravel the twisted mystery of what really happened to Charlie, and the haunting legacy of her father's creations. Plot So, at the beginning of the book, John has a nightmare of Charlie's death again. He wakes up and sees Charlie's toy bunny Theodore. At this point in time, Charlie is back alive and hanging out with her friends as usual, but John knows that isn't Charlie. For being late to his job, he gets fired. He then went to a party with his friends and he asked Charlie some questions. Some answered right, some answered with "I don't remember." Officer Clay and John plan to meet up to discuss Charlie's behavior since Charlie also refused her old doll Ella from the house wreckage. Theodore actually says something: Shining Reef Silver Star. He drives to Clays house to tell him of the message. He passed by a new restaurant, Circus Baby's Pizza. Near Clay's house, he saw a weird clown girl animatronic (Baby) pass by. As soon as he got there, Clay was half dead. On the floor was the Ella doll and some sort of brain scrambling device. He puts it on and Ella now looks like a toddler human girl. He takes Ella with him to the hospital. John tells Jessica of the message and she says it's a location. The doctor says Clay will be okay and survive, and Charlie seems disappointed by what the doctor said. John and Jessica drive to a town called Shining Reef and see a hose with a shining star on it. Inside is Aunt Jenn asking if they know about Charlie. Charlie arrives asking Aunt Jenn to come into the next room with her alone. John and Jessica go upstairs and see a chest. Inside was another Charlie looking more like the original Charlie but unconscious. Aunt Jenn screams and is seem dead with Charlie holding a knife. John and Jessica drive away with the other Charlie. At John's apartment, they hide the other Charlie. Charlie arrives trying to find the other Charlie. Charlie leaves empty handed, and John and Jessica call Marla and Carlton about everything. They start making a plan. Jessica remembers how Charlie had a device that when worn, the animatronics would see you, and maybe tampering with it could do the exact opposite. The other Charlie starts talking and turns into her true form, Circus Baby. She picks John up, attempting to kiss him. Her faceplates open to reveal saw blades. He puts on the tampered device and becomes invisible to Circus Baby. She drops him and walks away. Jessica follows Baby until captured by her, and brought to Circus Baby's Pizza. She forces Jessica to perform surgery on a dying William Afton who has escaped the SpringBonnie suit. Jessica completes the surgery. The unconscious Charlie wakes up and is told everything. She is the real Charlie. She decides to go to Aunt Jenn's house. Same for Circus Baby. Afton then throws Jessica in a room with 4 more missing children. A mangled up mess of Funtime Foxy takes one child. Carlton and Marla meet up at Circus Baby's Pizza. They enter to be trapped in a mirror maze with Funtime Freddy. They find Jessica. They attempt to bring the missing children with them. Jessica is then chased by mangled Funtine Foxy through a tube maze. Jessica escapes, but Funtime Foxy falls in a ball pit. Marla and Jessica leave with the 3 children. Carlton manages to make Funtime Freddy crash into a merry go round and mangle him up. Carlton hears a familiar voice, the voice of Michael, he is trapped inside a mixture of melted endoskeltons of fnaf 1 animatronics. William Afton then injects Carlton with a strange liquid that made him pass out. He wakes up with ghost Michael next to him trying to find pieces of his coloring sheet. He needs to put the pieces back together. He sees 3 children named Fritz, Susie, and Cassidy. Susie remembers how Spring Bonnie helped her find her dog. The coloring page is put together and Carlton wakes up to see William Afton attacked by mangled Funtime Freddy and Funtime Foxy. William Afton dies, and Carlton is brought outside and lives. At Aunt Jenn's house, Charlie and Circus Baby come face to face. Baby says how Charlie was always the favorite child, and how father always liked Charlie more than her. More confusing is how Baby says she used to be a little girl, yet Charlie never had the actual soul of original Charlie. Baby explains how each closet holds a different stage of Charlie's life. Ella was toddler Charlie. Second closet, her as a kid. Third Closet, her current self as a teenager. Baby explains that she herself is the one from the Fourth Closet. Baby tells Charlie about how Henry said Baby was a mistake. Elizabeth (Baby) holds the memories of Baby, herself, and Charlie. Charlie remembers of Henry's suicide animatronic in Aunt Jenn's closet. Charlie activates it and it stabs both Baby and Charlie. John breaks in yelling at Charlie to come back, but Charlie dies attempting to say "I love you." The book closes with John at a graveyard at the graves of Susie, Fritz, Cassidy, Jeremy, Gabriel, Henry, and Charlie. The book ends with John walking to woman waiting for him. Characters Humans *Emily's Family **Henry (Mentioned) **Charlotte's Mother (Mentioned) **Charlotte Emily **Sammy **Jenny Emily *Burke's Family **Carlton Burke **Betty Burke **Clay Burke *John *Jessica *Marla *Luis *Oliver *Delia *Bob *Steve *Afton's Family **William Afton ***Dave Miller (Mentioned) **Elizabeth Afton (Mentioned) *The Missing Children **Michael Brooks **Susie **Fritz **Cassidy *Kidnapped Children **Ron **Alanna **Jacob **Lisa Funtime Animatronics *Elizabeth **Charlotte Emily *New Freddy *Mangle *Baby Crawlers Other Animatronics *Henry’s Suicide Robot *Springtrap Locations *Freddy Fazbear's Pizza *Circus Baby's Pizza *Silver Reef Gallery 9781338139327_p0_v1_s600x595.jpg|The cover for the book before it being revealed. 78992ebc0b596e30752659a62505d9a4299c1c61 hq.jpg|Art presumably for the book. TFCAmazoncover.jpg|The amazon cover for the book. FullClosetCover.png|The full cover for the book. 2400x2400bb.jpg| ShadowFreddyTrailer.png|The gray Funtime Freddy from the Scholastic trailer. Category:Books